


Untitled Murtogg & Mullroy Ficlet

by rexluscus



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murtogg and Mullroy at loose ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Murtogg & Mullroy Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a raise_the_dead challenge.

With nothing to be had in the barracks or the guard room and too long a run to the tavern in the rain, Murtogg and Mullroy had found themselves at loose ends. They had the brilliant idea of throwing pebbles into the sea from under the parapet walk, which had devolved into a contest of knocking one another's pebbles out of the air. 

"Now neither has reached its mark," Mullroy observed with forlorn wisdom. 

"How d'you figure that?" Murtogg frowned. "My pebble beat your pebble. It made it; yours didn't."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? But my pebble gave yours just as hard a knock, didn't it? And now they've both bounced off on different ways."

"How do you know my pebble wasn't headed that way after all?" 

They had reached the west bartisan, which shielded them from the rain that was now driving sideways. "They're both at the bottom of the sea," snarled a voice behind them. "What does it matter?"

Apparently the hole they'd bolted to was already occupied. They spun around, clutching their pebbles behind their backs.

"Sorry, sir."

"Didn't realize you were in here, sir."

Commodore Norrington leapt down from the embrasure where he had been sitting. His uniform was soaked on one side. His eyes glittered malevolently in the murk. Mullroy suddenly recalled that the Commodore was no older than his little brother who used to put saltpeter in the whole family's underwear. He pictured the Commodore sneaking around sprinkling saltpeter into a pile of linen and stifled a chuckle.

"Something funny, Mr. Mullroy?" asked the Commodore softly.

Mullroy cleared his throat. "No, sir. Just thinking about something else, sir."

"I weep for England," the man sneered. "Now get out. Go find your own bartisan."

"Yes, sir."

"Right away, sir."

They dashed eastward. 

In the east bartisan, Murtogg said, "Wonder what he was doing there, then?"

"Same as us, I s'pose."

"What, throwin' pebbles in the sea?"

"He did seem to know a bit about it."

They wondered a bit longer. Then Mullroy said, "Tuppence says I can hit that rock down there."

"Tuppence says you can't."

After another pebble or two, the Commodore had passed quite out of their minds.


End file.
